Sweet Sassy Demon
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Kelly was always an orphen.When she's summoned to the world of duel monsters, through some weird jeweler, she gose through some major changes. Now she, Yugi and the gang, and Seto are the only one to stop Zell and his evil plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Sassy Demon**

It's amazing how something as simple as a kiss can make such a strong impact on someone. Unfortunately this was the wrong impact that was expected for the kisser as I slugged the jerk to no end.

Let me start over. My name is Kelly Kimoto, I'm currently 17, I go to high school (I'm not telling which one, a girls gotta keep some secrets) I lived in the USA (not telling which state, STAKERS!) and I've been an orphan until I was 8 years old. I lived with my guardian, Fujitaka Kimoto; I just call him dad. Since I'm on the subject I might as well give a brief explanation about it.

I don't know my parents; they left me in the street when I was too young to even remember them. I've been living on the streets ever since then, stealing food, begging, and avoiding the orphanage because who ever wants to go there, its like saying sorry kid but I can't keep you anymore because I have better uses for my money, (not like my situation was any different.) or like sorry I can't take care of you anymore, I know you'll find a better live with someone else. I never wanted to admit it but in some way I was still hoping my real parents would return to me, but they never did… Oh! Sorry I got off topic. Any way Fujitaka found me on the streets, picked me up (note: I was kicking and screaming) brought me to his parents and declared 'This is my daughter.' I had never been so shocked in my life and ever since then he's been my dad and I've done my best to not disappoint him or make him abandon me like my real parents, though it did take some time for me to get use to it.

He's single and is 27 years old, so if there is anyone that is reading this and is interested and do take note he is not gay. (AN:\ Just a reminder this is a complete work of fiction. None of the characters really exist.) I might as well describe myself to you so you have some idea what I look like. I have long black hair, and I have hazel eyes, and if I do say so myself I have average looks. Everybody tells me I'm pretty or beautiful, but to tell you the truth I hate being called that I prefer ugly or average. I don't know why, probably because I don't want to be those idiots in those magazine that put down others because they say their pretty, forcing those poor victims to go on painful diets. (No offense but I just don't like it.)

So where am I now lets see. Oh yeah! I just finished talking about myself. You're probably wondering about that kissing part. Well I suppose I could tell you about it and skip the parts in between but if I did you asked 'WAIT! How'd your get there?' So to make sure that doesn't happen I'll start when all my troubles happened. It was my 17th birthday. I didn't have a birthday so Dad gave me one. It was Saturday and I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh in the living room, ever since I first saw Anime I've been hooked onto that stuff. I was holding a small deck of cards in my hand. Staring blankly at the TV like I was turning into a zombie.

"Kelly."

I could feel a hand slightly shake me, and I finally broke free from my trance. I turned to see dad smiling his, happy- go- lucky smile at me, I smiled back. Dad was always so nice to me and I felt like I was the luckiest girl out there to find such a great person.

"Kelly I have an important business meeting with the CEO of that company I work for today so I thought…" began dad as he pointed at our dinner table.

A stack of presents and a beautiful birthday cake with real red and white roses surrounding it occupied the table. What can I say my dad and me spoil each other to no end, but we also try to be humble about it?

"We could have it in the morning, instead of the afternoon this time," finished dad.

"Cool! How'd you get all this here with out me noticing," I asked in excitement like a child at Christmas time.

"You were too busy to notice when I was putting them on the table and baking the cake," answered dad.

I could feel my face turn completely red, like I said before, zombie.

"And the roses?"

"I picked them from the garden. I know red and white roses are your favorite."

We both sat at the table and dad sang happy birthday to me as I thought of a wish to make on the cake, my face if at all possible grew a brighter red, with each note. Finally after the song was over I blew out the candles.

"So what was your wish," asked dad as he cut the cake and gave me a slice.

"I can't tell, it won't come true if I tell," I answered happily. (I'm not telling you either.)

We both happily ate the cake. Talking about what was going on in our lives and what dad's meeting was about. Then finally we got to the present. It was cool dad got me a cell phone, a personal CD player with a few CD's: Yu-Gi- Oh the soundtrack, Inuyasha soundtrack, Final Fantasy soundtrack. I also got two books one for sketching, the other for writing. More Yu-Gi-Oh cards, a tin that goes with them, colored pencils, a cool leather backpack, some clothes form grandma and grandpa, and some money.

"COOL!" I cried looking at my stuff.

"Try on the outfit I want to know if it fits," said dad as I ran to try it on.

Once the outfit was on I looked at myself in the mirror, the clothes were comfortable, I wore a big blue baggy jeans with lots of pockets, a white sleeveless shirt a set of blue wings on the back that was semi tight, black gloves with the fingers cut off and blue flames, and blue mocks. After a nod of approval and went and showed dad. He liked it and said it looked good on me, and after asking me to put away all my stuff he left for work. Deciding to do it later I put all the stuff in my bag sat in the chair next to my bag and began watching Yu-Gi-Oh again while looking through my deck. But once again I was interrupted as the doorbell rang. Getting up to go to the door I reached it and opened the door. No one was at the door only a package with my name on it.

Picking it up I returned to the cool shelter of my house, in the comfortable chair I was once sitting in. I read the message on the package again.

To: Kelly Kimoto

From: Faraway friend.

Happy Birthday!

Curious I went to the kitchen again and grabbed a knife, cutting the tape open. Putting the knife back I returned to the chair and my bag. Slowly I opened the package and gasped at the sight in front of me. Very kind of jeweler that ever existed was in held in the package. Taking the necklace I got a good view of what it was made of, in the center was a garnet stone with a slit in the center that was black, making it appear like an eye at first sight, their where Egyptian like bracelets, and anklets, one earring like Marik's and the other was a small sword, and a ring that had a white crystal. The only thing the package didn't have was a tiara (Thank the heavens. No offense but that was a bit too much jeweler as it is, if they had sent the tiara I would have send it back saying 'You spoiling me rotten!) In its place however was a strangely glowing orb.

'What in the world were they thinking,' I thought as I lifted each of the objects to see the sun shine off the gold objects.

"Who sent me this again?" I said as I rummage threw the box again. There was only a little note that said 'Wear them all at once.' Like that was going to help. Looking at the box again all I saw was 'faraway friend.' Darn it that wasn't helping a single bit. Frustrated I grabbed the note again and decide to follow the instructions. I took out my tin of Yu-Gi-Oh cards put the others with them, put it back in my bag with the orb and ocarina. Slowly I put the entire jeweler on, that stuff was heavy. Looking back at the reflection in the TV I had to admit I looked like a severely pale Egyptian. That's when things began to get really weird. 'Alright this is just stupid,' I thought as I grabbed my backpack to go to my room and take off the stupid jeweler. Suddenly a bright light came, I remember the feeling of it swallowing me up the sensation of everything being closed off possessing me, I couldn't see, hear, or even think, all I could feel were my emotions that was swirling inside of me which were surprise and fear. Pain prickled every part or my body, it was like a person taking a knife and deciding to use it for doodling on you, instead of a pen. I didn't know if I was screaming, but I sure hope I was though. It hurts… It… hurts. Was the only thing I could think as I got my mind back and was slowly fading away into nothingness.

When I came to I don't really think I was in my right mind, I couldn't open my eyes and every little sound I heard was slowly processed. When my head began to clear a little more the first thought that came to my head was, ' that's it I'm never going just follow instruction from some guy I don't even know. It for my own health.' My eyes were still too heavy to open, and my body was still in pain, so I just lay there, listening to the sounds around me, rubbing my feet together to show I was awake. My feet always did that in the morning when I didn't want to get up, and you know it just simply annoying, even to me. I could hear the constant beeping of a machine next to me, air was being pumped into my nose, and I heard the continuous drip of water. 'I'm in a hospital,' I thought as I put the sounds together. Then a new sound came to my ears as the sound of the opening and closing of a door, two pairs of quiet feet scuttled to my bedside.

"Hey look Seto! Her face it has its color again. She's still alive, I thought the doctors said she might die."

My ears slight prickled up to the fimiliarality of the voice. It sounded like Mokuba from the TV show Yu-Gi- Oh.

"They did, she must be some stubborn woman to come back from all those injuries… Mokuba what are you doing," said another voice just like Seto Kabia's voice from the show.

"I'm going to see if I can add more color to her face," replied the small boy. A picture of him and what he was going to do flashed through my mind. Instantly I opened my eyes, fearing what he was going to do.

"WAIT! You don't have to do that," I cried fearing the powder make up.

Too late, but thankfully he didn't have the make up or markers I was fearing he'd force on my face. Instead he turn the air valve all the way on forcing too much air to be pumped into my lungs, too much to handle. I ripped the dreadful thing away from me and began coughing like I had been in a fire. The tears wielded in my eye for at first having too much air than having too little, obscuring my vision. The smaller boy began to pat me on the back to help get the air back in me; it wasn't helping.

"Seto I woke her up at least," said the small boy in a little embarrassment.

"At least she's awake I need a few questions answered anyway… Mokuba your patting isn't helping, you look like you're killing her," replied Seto as the patting stopped, which I was very grateful for.

"Now down to business, who are you," asked Seto. (I still couldn't see.)

"Kelly Kimoto," I answered back still coughing my lungs out.

"Why were you at my house?"

"Your house? What are you talking about I was at my house before I blacked out and ended up here."

"Seto remember there was that storm and then a sky began to bend to a shape like dripping paint and the girl emerged from it," chimed in the boy. Slowly I caught my breath and wiped away my tears.

Seto's P.O.V

I glared down on at the girl as she wiped the tears away. Mokuba was right the girl had emerged from a sky like that, which was weird enough. Finally I looked into the girl's eyes for the first time. I had never seen such strange eyes they were two colors at once. The inside was splashed light brown while the out side was forest green with a slight blue tint to it. I heard Mokuba gasp as the strange girl and him locked eye to eye.

Her face visibly pale as she looked from Mokuba to me. She seemed scared about something as she locked our eyes together.

"You guys aren't my neighbors, unless I missed something and you moved in the day my neighbors decided to sell their house," said the girl.

(Sweat drop.)

Kelly's P.O.V

What the heck was I saying? Of course they weren't my neighbors. This was Seto and Mokuba Kabia for the TV show Yu-Gi-Oh. And judging by the looks of Seto, he's not happy. 'What am I going to do! I can't say I know all about them through a TV show!' I thought in panic. 'Wait! How'd I get here!'

No P.O.V

Kelly began to look around the room; panic and fear riddled her features. Mokuba and Seto watched the girl in confusion.

"Where am I," asked Kelly.

"Your in Domino Hospital," answered Mokuba. "We found you completely injured. All those cuts were really bad."

Kelly looked down at herself noticing all the bandages on her for the first. They were on all the same spots were she had placed the jeweler.

"What happened to all my clothes and stuff," asked Kelly.

" Your clothes and stuff are at our house," answered Seto.

"And the jeweler I was wearing. Is it with you?" asked Kelly again.

"Jeweler? What Jeweler? All that came out was a pack back, and an orb," answered Mokuba.

"!… Oh no. How am I going to send it back," whimpered Kelly.

Then a sudden realization dawned on her. 'Forget sending them! How am I going to get home? I'm trapped here in Yu- Gi- OH world with only a few possessions, with no idea of what to do!' thought Kelly in absolute shock. Then as quick a lighting everything turned black, and Kelly slumped back onto her pillow, passing out again.

Mean While

"Did she get the package," asked a man pouring over a book that was in his hands. The title read 'Kharl's Demon's Bible.'

The man was extremely handsome he looked the age of 20, he had long flowing dark blue hair held in a high ponytail, his eyes were cold and ruthless red, he wore completely black clothes, a strong gold chain hung around his neck a black gem at the end.

"Yes sire. She received the package and followed the direction," answered a disgusting monster that appeared from the shadows.

"Excellent. So where is she now?" asked the man.

"She is in another world, in a place called Domino," answered the beast.

"And did she absorb the jeweler?"

"Yes, but Master Zell there was one more object in the box."

The man named Zell looked up from his book for the first time, glaring down on the monster.

"What was the object?" he asked harshly.

"A-A-A orb," stuttered the monster in fear.

The man went rigid in anger for a bit, but then calmed down and smiled to himself.

"I see how interesting, well he can't stop me now it's too late for that," whispered Zell turning back to his book.

"Master, this one thinks we should stop," said the monster nervously.

Zell didn't even pass a glance; he just grabbed the monsters head and ripped off. Blood spewed everywhere as the corpse fell to the ground, but not a single speck of it got on Zell. Zell didn't even bother to look up.

"Fool, that girl is necessary for my plans, and I can't have a human. With that jeweler absorbed into her flesh she'll become a demon, it might be slow, but very affective and what's best is she won't notice till it's too late," said Zell as he turned another page of his book, smiling cruelly. Showing fangs that would make Dracula proud.

"After all no one can do it but her, and I always love tainted purity."

dragonelf 8: So how was it, not too bad I hope. I'd love to get your reviews on the story, so please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

dragonelf 8: You guys are awesome. It's nice to know you like my story, and I just love pulling Kharl's. I guess it's like an obsession that just doesn't die down.

Chapter 2: Weird things.

Kelly found herself on a frozen landscape, energy she never felt before surged throughout her entire frame. Slowly Kelly began to run through the endless frozen wasteland.

Kelly's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to hear the joyful chirpings of birds sing happy tunes. Not wanting to get up I laid there in bed, like slug, but once my feet began to rub against each, I knew I had to get up. Stupid feet why do they do that any way. I lifted myself off the comfortable bed to find my surrounding had changed form a hospital room to a room fit for a king. 'How did I get here,' I thought as slipped out of the bed. Well to be quiet honest I had to crawl to the edge then slip out, I swear the bed was the size of a football field; it was that big! I looked around the room thinking one thing over and over again. 'Don't touch you might break something.'

'Click.'

I turned to see Mokuba entering the room, with my new bag pack in his arms. He smiled nervously as he walked toward me.

"Your up! I was beginning to worry," said Mokuba happily.

"Where am I," I asked sitting on the bed; Mokuba joined me.

"Your at me and Seto's mansion," answered Mokuba.

"But how did I get here with out noticing?"

"Well…" began Mokuba as he retold the event at the hospital.

Flashback

"Miss the Kaiba family has agreed to take care of you while they're looking for your family. It's time to go to their mansion," persuaded the doctor as he tried to wake up Kelly, Seto and Mokuba where in the back, Mokuba sniggering and Seto giving an exasperating sigh.

"Dad… Kelly want more sleep… go bug someone else," muttered Kelly in sleepy agitation.

"Miss you have to go to the Kaiba's, your free to leave the hospital," replied the doctor in equal agitation, as he pull the blanket's off Kelly. Big mistake.

"I'M SLEEPING!" yelled Kelly as she kicked the doctor in the family jewels, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her tightly.

Mokuba bursted out laughing, and rolled on the floor. Seto merely looked surprised and stood over the cringing man.

"I think we should take her back like this, and leave her alone for a while," stated Seto.

End Flashback

"This is why my dad buys me an alarm clock instead of waking me up himself. Instead of death to the idiot, its death to all alarm clocks," I answered unashamed of kicking someone in the nuts.

Mokuba laughed a little. Then looked pleadingly to and then the backpack. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He excitedly began to look through the bag. All the possession I had in this world laid scattered on the bed. I picked up the CD Player and put my Yu-Gi-Oh soundtrack in listening to it as Mokuba flipped through the books.

I listened till the song faded out and went to the next one; Mokuba was looking through my deck at this point. He gave a surprised cry as he looked at one of my cards. I leaped forward and took off the headphones, to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Mokuba?" I asked.

"HOW'D YOU GET A BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON WHEN THERE IS ONLY FOUR IN THE WORLD?" cried Mokuba in astonishment.

I would have slapped myself in the head if Mokuba hadn't been there. I should have pulled it out of my deck when I had the chance, I didn't want Seto nagging at me to tell were I got it from, or even ripping it apart like he did with Mr. Moto. There might have plenty in my world but not here in Yu-Gi-Oh. I just stood their smiling trying to find a good answer, trying hard not to show I would be lying.

"I found it in my starter deck," I answered honestly. Like he's going to buy that.

"What's going on in here!"

Seto walked through the door, slightly annoyed. I looked at him as if he was some kind of saint, here to redeem me of his brother.

"SETO! KELLY'S GOT A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CARD," exclaimed Mokuba to his older brother. Crap…

"What? Impossible there are only four in the…" began Seto as he looked over Mokuba's shoulder to see the card, but stopped half way.

He gave Kelly a heavy glare. The saint just became the Devil. I quickly grabbed my cards and jumped a tall dresser. I don't know how but I did, it didn't matter at the moment.

"I know what your thinking Seto! But I collected Blue Eyes myself, all three of them! You can even check yourself!" I called as the two brothers gathered around the dresser.

Seto slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his deck. Sure enough there was the three Blue Eyes on the top of his deck. I rummaged through my own deck and took out my own. Holding out all three to him.

"See! I told ya!" I declared triumphantly.

"How did you get your hands on five Blue Eyes," demanded Seto.

"Where I'm from, Blue Eyes are as common as Kuriboh, but no one willing gives them, I had to trade in a lot of good cards to get these," I said proudly.

"And where are you from?"

"You wouldn't be able to find it even if you had the world's most powerful satellite system… Oh wait. You already have that."

"And why is that?" asked Seto a little irritably.

"Because its in another dimension," I answered then quickly slapped my mouth shut. Great Kelly makes him believe you're insane.

"Another dimension?" repeated Seto, and then he began to laugh. "Please try me."

"All right I live in U.S.A," I replied glad he took my last answer as challenge instead. "Here you can even scan my card to see if it's real, which it is."

Seto reach out to the single card I held out to him, a smirk grace his lips.

"I could tear this up if I wanted," he said slyly.

"You love the Blue Eyes too much for that Seto, besides I have two more. Not to mention I trust you as a friend. You did save me after all," I said as I jumped down. Smiling at him as he walked away.

'She trusts me as a friend… Foolish,' thought Seto as he walked out the door. Thinking of how stupid friendship was yet not harming the card. (Hypocrite!)

"So are those the only clothes you have here?"

I turned to see Mokuba still in the room looking down at my clothes.

"Yep," I replied honestly.

"We're going shopping today," answered Mokuba finally.

dragonelf 8: How's that for the next chapter? Good I hope. I need your to decide when this takes place we have four options.

Duelist Kingdom.

Battle City

That Darts event

Or Kaiba's grand champion tournament

I would really like to know what you would like best. Please review, Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonelf 8: Okay this chapter will be short. And you guy's said Duelist Kingdom so let's skip the boring stuff and move to the story already.

Chapter 3: Seto.

Seto stared intently at the computer screen. Hoping to finish his new dueling system. It was not exactly perfect but it was fine for the time being. Slowly he looked up from his desk, normally Mokuba would come in and asked how Seto was doing, but he hadn't showed up yet.

"Computer were is Mokuba?" demanded Seto.

"He went shopping at the mall with that girl. He said she needed new clothes, and up and left," replied the computer.

"I see, as long as he isn't alone that's okay. Did you check that card of hers, and that home town," asked Seto.

"Yes. The card is real and is used in tournaments, and as for the town. There is no such place in all of America."

"She could be just pulling my leg."

"Maybe, or she could be telling the truth. I heard no lies form her. And I've checked all the birth records form the enter world. This girl isn't even supposed to exist."

"Please she's standing right in front of us. How can she not exist," sneered Seto as he returned to the computer.

"Whatever you say, I still get a weird feeling form her," answered the computer also returning to work.

Elsewhere

"AAACCCHHHOOO!" sneezed Kelly.

"You okay Kelly?" asked Mokuba curiously.

"I'm fine, I must be getting a cold or something," replied Kelly then a small whisper said. "Or someone's talking about me behind my back."

Kelly looked down at the two bags she held in her hands. She had insisted on go to a cheaper shop, because they always had cheap and better clothes than the ones in that were expensive. The bags only held necessity for a girl, and Kelly was feeling a whole lot better. Then she a thought of Seto struck her mind.

"Mokuba? Is Seto okay, he seems sort of out of it," asked Kelly curiously.

"Well… Seto's been like that since Yugi bet him," replied Mokuba in slight disappointment.

Kelly looked down at the little brother; his head was slightly hung down with disappointment. 'I see so I'm in Duelist Kingdom part,' thought Kelly. She then place a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and reassuring look was expressed on her face.

"Don't worry Mokuba everything will turn out alright in the end," smiled Kelly; Mokuba smiled and nodded his head happily.

"I want a cheese burger."

Kelly looked up to see Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristin at one of the food stands. 'No way!' screamed Kelly in her head.

Dragonelf 8: Okay, it's short but there is the next chapter! Reviews much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Strange occurrences and Mokuba's kidnapped.

I watched the group as they ordered their food for what seemed like hours. It was them; the hero's of the tale, each with his or her own destiny to help save the world. I could feel my heart beat all the more faster, like someone was taking a hammer and threaten to club me face in. That's when it happened. A searing pain ran throughout my forearm, the same as when I arrived into this world. I could feel my body lurch forward in pain as I fell.

"Kelly are you okay," cried Mokuba in panic.

"We better leave Mokuba," I replied as I got up and left.

Mokuba clung to me as if I were to fall any second as we walked out the doors. I looked back only once to see Yugi staring straight at me. Confusion was riddled on his face with slight worry; I could tell he saw me collapse and he was trying to decide weather to help me or not. I quickly turned away form him not to see me staring, but it was more than obvious that I was staring at him. I squeezed my forearm in attempt to stop the pain, but it didn't work so well in fact the pain intensified greatly. And after what felt like hours we finally got back to the mansion. I walked into the room I was in previously and laid comfortably on the bed my arm still in pain.

"Listen Kelly I'll be right back. You just get some rest okay," said Mokuba, as he was about to leave.

"Alright," I replied as I smiled to comfort him.

I could hear the clunk of the door and the sounds of footsteps growing all the more distance. When I was certain that no one would come into the room I lifted up my arm. Slowly I moved the sleeve down to see the problem. My eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Strange designed were glowing light solid blue on my arm underneath the glowing I could see the jeweler under my skin wrapped around my muscles and bones.

'So it's finally awakened.'

"Who's there!" I cried as I leaped up to the strange voice, looking around wildly to see the person.

'Very soon you will belong to me, and me only,' said the voice.

I was suddenly swept up by a nauseating feeling and was on the verge of barfing, as I ran to the bathroom; leaning over the sink as I completely lost it. When I was done I couldn't help but look down into the sink, gasping heavily. The sink was covered in thick, sticky blood.

'Looks like you haven't been eating right, but the your only part way there,' said the voice.

" Who are you," I demanded looking wildly about me.

'My name is Zell. We will meet again, my princess,' replied the voice as it disappeared.

"Zell?" I muttered as I turned on the sink and washed away all the blood.

'What's going on? I'm scared, I haven't been this scared in such a long time. I don't understand,' I thought my mind starting to calm down a little.

"Are you okay Kelly?"

I looked up to see Seto in the door in his hand was my Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his hand. Slowly he walked up to me.

"You've got blood on your chin, did you bite your lip," asked Seto in his usual monotone voice.

I lifted my hand to my lip and stared at my finger and blood smeared the tip. Quickly I wiped the blood away on my hand and nodded to Seto. Before I could even leave the bathroom I felt cool soft hands placed on my forehead. I looked up to see it was Seto's hand lightly placed on my forehead, staring at me intently.

"You have a fever, you should be in bed," said Seto removing his hand.

"I feel fine Seto," I complained, but Seto didn't hear a word of it as he picked me up bridal style and carried my to the bed.

"AH! Put down Seto," I cried but the only time he put me down was when we were near the bed, which he placed me in covering me with blankets on top.

"You should stay in there for the rest of the night," ordered Seto.

"Fine," I replied covering my mouth with the blankets in embarrassment.

Seto's P.O.V

'If that doesn't get her to talk about were she's from nothing will,' I thought as I took a chair and sat by Kelly's bed. 'Thanks to that fever being real this'll make it all the more easier.'

We remained silent for a while as Kelly began to feel the effects of the fever as it made her face slightly red. I just sat and watched her.

"I looked for that home of yours. I doesn't even exist," I said trying to make conversation.

"I told you wouldn't it doesn't exist in this world," replied Kelly.

"This world?" I asked slightly interested.

"Yes, I don't know how but some how I ended up in your world."

"That's not possible, there is no such thing."

"Back home, my real parents abandoned me, and left me to die in the streets. I was only four years old at the," continued Kelly the fever take a stronger affect.

"So you went to an orphanage."

"No. I lived on the streets, I didn't want to admit it but I was still wait for my parents to come to me. So I refused every orphanage and ended up always on the run. I just didn't understand why they left me like that, I still don't. All I know was there was something about me that scared them."

"And what was that?"

"I don't know, but then six years later Fujitaka Kimoto, my dad, found me. He just plucked me off the streets took me to his parents and said 'This is my daughter, I'm going to adopt her tomorrow.' At first I thought there was some underlining skim that he was going to do, but there wasn't any. I've been with him seven years now doing my best to repay his kindness; it wasn't easy. I was really stubborn those first few years, but I moved on. And what was the nicest thing was that he wasn't scared of me at all and always told me I was special, and I really don't know how, but no matter what you could always believe every word he said was true. Dad's a… terrible… liar," said Kelly as she fell into a deep sleep.

I watched as her chest rose up and down slowly with each breath she took. 'So she's like me and Mokuba,' I thought as I stood up, stretching my sore muscles. I looked at Kelly on last before I was about to leave. Her long ebony hair lay skewed around her pillow a calm gentle expression played on her face as she slept. She looked like she could be and older sister to Mokuba. Quietly I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left.

"Mr. Kiaba," questioned one of my maids as I walked down the halls.

"I'm going away for a little while, to work on my duel disk. I want you to tell Ms. Kimoto this and have her to watch over Mokuba while I'm gone," I ordered.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," answered the maid.

It wasn't until later on I felt like bashing in my head for being as stupid as to kiss Kelly for no reason.

Elsewhere

"Mr. Peguses. We've successfully capture the younger Kaiba," said one of Pegasus's bodyguards carrying a struggling Mokuba in his arms all tied up and gagged.

"Excellent, leave him here alone with me," answered Peguses as he sip his juice.

Mokuba was roughly dropped to the floor. Peguses stood up and walked over to the boy hauntingly.

"Don't worry my boy, once this is all done and I get Kaiba corp., your free to leave," answered Peguses.

Mokuba mumbled trying to tell him that it wouldn't work out like he thought it would and such. Only to have Peguses laugh, unaware of the shadow arriving form the darkness.

"So you are Maximillion Peguses," said the figure form the darkness.

"Who are you," demanded Peguses as he whirled around.

"Merely a man that wishes to do business with you."

The figure stepped out of the darkness; it was Zell. His long blue hair framed his face, he wore a long black robe feathers protruding out of his shoulder, and his red eye's gleamed.

"I am known as Zell," said Zell. "And I wish for you to invite a certain someone to your tournament."

"And why should I?"

"Because with her there at your tournament along with Mokuba here your sure to draw in Seto Kaiba. And I'll reward you if you do."

"A what could that be?" asked Peguses using his millennium eye to scan Zell's mind.

"I see your deepest desire; it's for her. If you want I could give you more than enough power to fulfill your desire," enticed Zell.

"And who is this person," asked Peguses intrigued.

"Her name is Kelly Kimoto."

Mokuba stared in shock at the man. What could he want with Kelly? 'I've got to protect Kelly. Something is not right,' thought Mokuba as he tried to loosen his bands. The man turned his attention to the wriggling boy. Hauntingly he walked over to him.

"You think you can save her?" questioned Zell as he kneeled next to Mokuba. Mokuba began to tremble in fear and Peguses watched the two curiously. " She belongs to me and very soon my spell shall be complete on her. I will not let anyone stop me, this curse I'll place on you shall suffice for now."

Zell took one finger and placed in Mokuba's forehead. A horrible pain filled him as he could feel his bones twist and grind. Peguses watched in surprise as Mokuba transformed right in front of him.

"You'll transform at random, but if you say a word about this to Kelly then you'll remain in that form permanently," said Zell. "Understand?"

"Meow."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The invitation

The pain finally seized and Mokuba was finally able to open his eyes. Hard cold rock stared back at him, but warm soft blankets enveloped his body. 'Where am I,' thought Mokuba as he lifted himself up. The room was completely made of stone a window was opened it's curtains flurted in the wind, soft red carpet spread all over the floor. It looked like the inside of a castle. Mokuba pulled his feet for out of the bed and firmly placed them on the plushy carpet.

He felt so strange like someone had placed a hat on his head and a few rocks in his pants. '… Wait a minuet,' realized Mokuba as he looked down. His pants were gone and so was his shirt leaving him with only his boxers. ' WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!' thought Mokuba in a panic as he tried to cover himself. Something soft and fuzzy brushed against Mokuba's bare ankle, so he looked down. Swaying back and forth was a furry black tail, trailing up through a hole in his boxers to the end of his spine. Mokuba was caught up in such shock that his scream never reached his lips, ringing throughout his head as he as ran to the only mirror the room.

There on top of his head was a pair of black cat like ears, his nail were black claws made for catching prey, they were even on his feet, and little fangs hung over his lips but only so much.

"What happened to me?" whimpered Mokuba.

"Why'd the tail, ears, and claws stay with him after he turned back into his human-self?"

Mokuba's head wiped around to the door. Someone was just outside of the door, and by the sounds of it, it was mostly likely Pegusus. Mokuba quietly crept over to the door pressing his cat like ear against the hard wooden surface.

"It's just the way the spell works. Gives him something to think about while he's in his human state," said the man from before. "He can control when them to a minor degree, so they disappear when he wants, however when he's about to transform into a kitty again they'll act as warning signals and automatically pop up without his control."

Mokuba lifted his tail and held it lightly in his hand. He wanted to go away and then right on que the tail began to shrink back until it was completely gone, the nails on his hands and feet flattened out and returned to it's usual peach tone color rounding off, the fangs shrunk back, and his ears returned to there usual small shape.

"So he'll transform into that kitten again? EXCELLENT! He looked adorable that way," exclaimed Pegusus in joy.

"Don't forget…" interrupted Zell in a cold tone.

"Yes, I know… I've already sent out an invitation to this Kelly Kimoto inviting her to Duelist Kingdom. It should be arriving to her soon," replied Pegusus.

"Good."

"You said you placed a spell on this Kelly. I'm curious as to what spell it is?"

"That is none of your concern. So long as my princess arrives here to Duelist Kingdom you shouldn't careless. With her here, along with Mokuba, Kaiba is bound to follow. Think of that as a bonus for you."

"I see your point. I wouldn't worry though, I'll make sure she comes," finished Pegusus as he and Zell walked away far form Mokuba's hearing range.

"They're trying to trap Kelly!" cried Mokuba in horror.

Elsewhere

Kelly was once again in the strange frozen landscape. The urge to run was intense, so much that it filled her every being to the core. But why did she want to run so much, seems like silly thing to do, a little pointless. The urge seized her again this time stronger than before, as if her life depended on it. This barely budged her foot.

"Why?" she said to herself out loud.

The urge seemed now to go off and consume her. A strong voice in her head went off saying 'if you don't now you will die!' setting Kelly's feet into motion into a strong steady run. Her limbs ached and burn like when she had arrived in Yu-Gi-Oh world, the feeling of the knife doodling on her made her want to scream. Something was hurting her something inside of her. Still she kept running unable to quench her thirst for running despite how many steps she took or how far she went.

"You will not escape me," rung a strong firm voice, chilling Kelly to the bone.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

Kelly's P.O.V

My fever had gone down a great deal when I had woke up, however my muscles ache as if my running dream had really occurred in really live. Luckily it hadn't that to me was creepy and I could still feel that small urge to run, but it wasn't that strong.

I slipped out of my bed and let the cool morning air refresh me as the cold prickled my skin. It was like yesterday's incident was a bad dream, but I knew better. I could still taste the metallic blood in my mouth even though I knew it wasn't there anymore.

I rummaged through the bags of shopping for something to wear that day. Finally I found one to my satisfaction and changed into it. It was baggy black jeans, with a semi tight sleeveless ice blue shirt, a sleeveless black trench coat, and finally I add black belts around my arms and a silver necklace. I French braided my black hair as best I could and then head for the kitchen.

I know what your thinking. Yeah I know I should be sick of jeweler by now, especially after the last incident with it. But I liked it and it's not like I don't know where that went… Oh wait I know, IT'S UNDER MY SKIN! Well if nothing else at least this is safe to have and if it tries anything I can sue the company that made it.

The maids were busy cleaning the mansion. I'd probably pass by without noticing them if one hadn't stopped me while I was on my way down to the kitchen.

"Ms. Kimoto," called one of the maids as she came up to me.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. I hate being called miss, so what if I can't hook up with a guy.

"Master Kaiba is out and he would like it if you helped watched over Master Mokuba while he was out."

"Oh… Sure no problem. So where is Mokuba?" I asked.

"I believe he's at Kaiba Corp."

"Oh Okay, thanks."

I continued towards the kitchen and went inside. The chef was really nice and fixed me some French toast. It was really good as I ate it up the meal happily.

"Ms. Kimoto?"

I looked up to see the butler with a tray in his hand with a small package on top of it held the tray out to me. I looked warily at the package as I slowly picked it up.

"You have a package, miss," said the butler politely handing the box over.

"Thank you," I replied politely.

I wish I we're rich so I could have a butler wait on me and have maids clean my room. This is why everyone hates the rich. The rich can act snobbishly and get away with it. It's not fair I tell you. Look at Michael Jackson! Famous rich dude got away with molesting a child, or was it rape? I can't remember something like that though.

I starred at the return address on the box. There was one, thank heavens! I have someone to sue if it turns out like last time. It read Industrial Illusions Corp. on the return address… Wait a minuet… Wasn't that Pegusus's company, what'd he want with me? Reassured somewhat I easily opened the package most fear and doubt gone. Inside were a dueling gauntlet, two star chips, and a little stack of cards. Dread instantly filled me as I picked up the cards.

Seto asked me to watch over Mokuba while he was out! Pegusus's kidnaps Mokuba during the Duelist Kingdom series! SETO'S GOING TO BLAME ME FOR NOT WATCHING HIM! I'M IN TROUBLE! I'VE GOT TO GET MOKUBA! I looked down on the cards. It still left the question of what the keeper of the millennium eye wanted with me? I didn't have anything he would want or could use, and I've never met the guy. In fact how did he know I existed I hadn't been in this world that long, and I never entered a tournament not even in my own world. Too scared I guess you could say. Question riddled the back of my mind as I finished gobbling up the remainder of my food and looked at the cards. 'The boat going to Duelist Kingdom was leaving tonight! Nice warning huh…' I thought as I ran up the stairs skipping steps as I went by. I ran into my room. I dumped out most of the contents into the bed I place my tin of cards back into it with my cell and CD player and money and other need items. Once I finished I ran back down stairs and got some canned food for the trip.

"Ms. Kimoto is something wrong?" asked a maid.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped! I have to go get him at Duelist Kingdom!"

"What? WHEN?"

"Apparently while Mokuba was at Kaiba Corp! They want me to go to Duelist Kingdom to go get him! Tell Seto when he comes back I'm going after Mokuba and not to worry. I promise to bring him back no matter what! Don't let anyone in this house unless it's Seto, Mokuba, or me, okay?" I ordered.

"Okay, be careful alright," replied the maid nervously.

"Right," I answered as I walked out the doors and into the limo. "After all… I've got no choice but to follow Mokuba."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Leane that's Tolea's character, but I do own Kelly and her dad, and Zell.

Chapter 6:The Boat ride, Appears the Eagle demon.

A man stood in Kelly's living room looking down at the empty package. The thunder and rain outside was harsh making the house appear darker than it normally really was. The man hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights the T.V. was still on but it was all static only revealing that the man was there. With a sigh the man finally spoke.

"I knew this was going to happen at some point but I wasn't excepting it so soon… Honey it appears one of the lords of Demon World has kidnapped our daughter. Her prophecy, no destiny is being to take hold, and has spirited her away. I had hoped to make up for lost time, but now there is nothing we can do for out little girl… Let's pray that your orb, and the cards I've given her can prevent her form falling into the wrong hands," muttered the man.

Elsewhere

Kelly looked through her deck as she rode in the limo. She had a really good deck, but just because you had a good deck doesn't mean you know how to use it.

"Those last packs Dad go me for my birthday had some really good cards that I can use," I mumbled to myself as I pulled out the eight cards, "I can't use all of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. Max is three but I want to use that many, besides I don't have their fusion card, or polymerization. So it'd be a little pointless."

I being construction my forty-card deck then and one extra to be safe. So I had a deck of 41 cards, and I think I had plenty of food, I think, as I rummaged through my bag. Something shiny caught my eyes as I looked in my bag; slowly I pulled it out. It was the orb form earlier; form the package. I looked wearily at the crystal ball. It was beautiful but the memory of what the other objects did was still fresh in my mind, as I glared at it.

"You are not crawling in my skin," I muttered angrily as I shoved the ball back in my bag.

"Ms. Kimoto, we're here," announced the driver as we pulled up to a crowd, a boat loomed behind them.

I took the invitation card and looked at the boat then the cards. I finally put on my duel gauntlet and put the two star chips in it. I opened the door and stepped outside then said my thanks to the driver, and joined the line. I grabbed my bag tightly so much so that my knuckles turned white. Nervous fear beaded my forehead. My thoughts? Well these were my thoughts as I stood in the line consumed by fear. 'MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT! MY FIRST TOURNAMENT!'

Was I panicking? Oh yeah! All thoughts of what would happen if I were taken out because I misunderstood a rule or I did something wrong. THIS WAS THE REASON I DIDN'T ENTER TOUNAMENTS EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO!!! FEAR! I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"… Uh… Miss… You can board the ship now."

I looked to see a worried sailor stand over my shoulder the line was moving without me.

"Thank you," I said as I bowed slightly and climbed aboard. With the other duelist and was show were I would sleep, get some food, and the bathroom. The rooms where crowded and I was starting to hyperventilate so I left. Wow! I kept my cool on the streets and how I was losing it now was an absolute mystery to me. I wish so much wasn't riding on this tournament.

Yugi's grandpa.

Joey's sister.

Mokuba.

The fate of the world.

And here I was stuck in the middle of it, but my biggest question was how Pegusus even knew me? I just arrived in this world out of the blue, so unless someone that knew me told him about me, then there's no way he could know right? And last I checked Seto and Pegusus weren't on good terms, and no one else knew me at all except Seto and Mokuba.

I walked out onto the deck letting the cool salty breeze cool my skin slowly calming me down. It was beautiful as I stared out at the ocean.

"I have and idea of how to beat Exodia."

"What? Really? How?"

I looked around to see who was talking, but no one was around the voices were coming form the other end of the boat. One of the voices was a high, nasally voice; the other was sweet kind, almost prince like. Wait a minuet! That was Yugi's and Weevil's voice. Weevil was going to throw Yugi's cards over board. I rushed over to where I heard the voice coming from.

"Say good-bye to Exodia!" cried Weevil.

"No my Grandpa's cards!" cried Yugi.

I rushed around the corner to see a boy shorter than me with green bowl cut hair and bottle glasses with a bug-like frame. A huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Did you throw that boy's cards overboard," I demanded the boy I recognized as Weevil Underwood.

"Yes so who's asking," demanded Weevil the smile disappearing form his face.

I didn't even bother to think about it, well maybe a little. I pounded Weevil for being an idiot and grabbed a rope off the deck. You should have seen him; he had a bloody nose, and a few bumps. Serves him right. I heard a splash, signaling Joey jumping in to get Yugi's cards. As quickly as I could I tied on an end of the rope onto my waist, hopping it'd be long enough. I could see Yugi. I tossed my bag with my deck and food aside as I popped up next to Yugi. Yugi looked up at me just as his other friends began to show themselves form hiding. I tied the other end rope to the rail and jumped in after Joey. I could hear the workers on the boat cry 'man over board!'

"Hey!" I cried trying to find Joey.

Wow the ocean's cold as I felt my clothes get thoroughly soaked. The salty water kept splashing me and the cold was making it hard to swim. It was almost choking.

"Over here!"

The voice was a thick Brooklyn accent and it was a boy's so it was defiantly Joey. I forced my limbs to move in the direction of the voice and finally found the soaked blonde. I grabbed onto him. I could feel his own arms wrap around me.

"Hold on tight," I muttered as I felt someone tug on the rope and pull us back to the boat.

I probably should have wrapped the rope better because being pulled back into the boat by the waist hurts, but at least it wasn't my ankle that'd really hurt. The moment the air touched my body I began to shiver like crazy, boy was it cold. Finally Joey and me were back on the boat, and I could feel a dry warm blanket envelop me. I forced the blanket close to me gaining what little warmth I could.

"H-H-H-H-Hey… Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You okay?" I stammered, my teeth chattering.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah… T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Thanks," stammered Joey his teeth chattering as well.

"Come on you two. You'll catch your death if you stay here," said one of the sailors as they lead Joey and me to a room. I grabbed my bag and watched Yugi and his friends follow us. We went into separate bathrooms and changed into plain jeans and a T-Shirt, and went into a nice huge warm room to dry off. Joey and his friends were already there Joey had a cup of hot coco in his hand and was wrapped head to foot in blankets, his blonde hair was still slightly damp but it was drying faster than mine, because I was so long. Though I did undo the braid to air it out and dry off. I finally got a good look at Yugi and his friends. They looked the same as they did in the anime. I myself was wrapped in a blanket.

"Come on dear! Don't be shy, say hello to the boy you saved!"

I don't know whom it was, my guess was a worker but they shoved me in and I stepped funny on the blanket.

"AH!" I cried as I fell flat on my face, "… Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Tea help me up and Yugi standing by me. A smile was set on his face as he handed me my bag I had dropped while falling. I could feel Tea lead me over to the couch and set me down.

"Hey thanks again for getting me out of there," said Joey.

"No problem…" I muttered nervously.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves early," said Tea in a friendly way, "Hi my names Tea Gardner."

"I'm Triston Taylor," said Triston.

"Names Joey Wheeler," pronounced Joey.

"Hi I'm Yugi Moto," said Yugi smiling at me.

"Um… Hi… My name's Kelly. Kelly Kimoto," I answered looking up.

"Kelly… So Kelly why you here?" asked Triston.

"I guess you could say I' here to compete in the tournament," I answered as I sort of looked at the thought in disgust.

"You don't look to happy about it," remarked Tea.

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Yugi.

"Well… I'm suppose to be babysitting a friend's little brother while he's away," I began but then I panicked and grabbed my head, "If his brother finds out the truth of me messing up, my head will be displayed on a silver platter. I can hear Pegusus laughing on the sidelines."

"Wait a moment. Back up, back up. What'd you mean by your suppose to be babysittin' and what's this about Pegusus?" said Joey halting Kelly.

"I was sick at the time, but a friend asked me to watch over his little brother. When I got better I discovered my friend's little brother was kidnapped, Pegusus sent me a personal invitation to this tournament; he even mentioned kidnapping my friends little brother. I think he wants me to get him through this tournament. I can't tell my friend either. He's a real big shot, and he had something on his mind for a while now," I answered.

So you're here to save someone too," said Yugi in surprise.

"Yes," I replied.

Elsewhere

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here?"

Here name was Leane; she was the eldest daughter, of the Fox Thieves of Midgar. You'd probably recognize Midgar form Final Fantasy VII. But unlike her younger brother and sister whom were foxes Leane was an Eagle half-breed demon. Long dark blue hair was down reaching the tips of her gold colored feathers that spread out to be wings; her gold eyes were sharp and piercing, perhaps more than her claws. She wore a sun shaped Medallion and a blue crystal was set in her bangle, a katana was strapped to her belt making her look all the more powerful. She wore jeans that were worn and torn at the bottom. A sky blue top with a jean jacket, and brown finger cut gloves. Also on the belt was a stack of cards she collected when she was in here world, they were mysterious and appeared before her all 40 of them, and she quickly learned how to use them.

"So you going to answer me!" demanded Leane.

"Of course my dear. My name is Zell," answered Zell, "And I summoned to this world away from your own to be a bodyguard for my princess until I need her that is," sneered Zell.

To be continued…


End file.
